Passion and the Devil
by PinkxLemonade
Summary: Xiaoyin(I suck at summaries) After moving to Japan, High School student Ling Xiaoyu stumbles across a guy with a dark secret. What will happen if she finds out? PLEASE R&R! Thx! :D Chapter 2 up!
1. Prologue

Passion and the Devil 

Author notes: This fic is from Xiaoyu's Point of View.

Prologue

I had a shitty life! Constantly moving from one country to another, like, every year or two! Okay, bit of an overstatement! By the way, I'm Ling Xiaoyu. Daughter of wealthy scientist boffin mother and great niece to Wang Jinrey. I'm a happy cheery teenager who (tries) to live life to the full. I never had proper friends because I would know I'd be moving soon so I never got close to anyone. I'm not saying I didn't have friends coz I did. Because of mom's stupid job we were shipped to different places. She'd always make _discoveries _so she would have to go to a different laboratory! Anyway, we moved to Japan as 'Doctor Mom' (geez man) got sent to the Mishima labby thingy (I don't listen to my mom). I was sent to the Mishima High School where my life was turned around...

I sat in the middle of my empty room with my knees on my chest and my arms folded on top of them. By now my belongings were in the moving van. I quite liked it here in America but mom told me that Japan will be much better. She said that about everywhere we moved. I had said goodbye to my friends, which I'd gotten close to, and all normality. I glanced around my room and memories started to flood my mind. Sleepovers with my friends Aimee and Brooke where we danced around and acted like prats and do what normal sixteen year olds do. Also where we wrote fake valentine's for the nerds and geeks who never got serious ones.

"Xiaoyu honey its time to go!" Mom shouted to me.

I sighed and stood up, making my way to the door. I switched off the light and left my room forever, leaving my old life behind.

I stood in front of a huge house, well for us. Even though mom had loads of money burning in her back pocket, she never used it for a house. I walked into the cosy abode to see everything had been put in its new place. The moving men had jumped at the chance when mom told them she was working for (what sounded like Hehoochi) Mishima. Anyway, I toddled along to my room which said 'Xiaoyu's room' on the door. Not rocket science to guess that was mine then! I took a step inside to be greeted by baby pink walls and a double bed. I sat on the springy mattress and looked out of the French doors which led out to the balcony. Sweet.

"Xiaoyu! Come down child!"

I hate it when Uncle Wang calls me 'child'. Doesn't he know how old I am. Old fart.

"I'm coming"

_Better be urgent_ I thought. I ran down the stairs. "What is it uncle?"

"Here, child" There he goes again. He handed me a dodgy uniform.

"Am I doing community service?" I asked. _In a dodgy plaid skirt?_

"Nope. This is your school uniform which you'll be wearing tomorrow"

Tomorrow? What a bitch! "You are not serious?"

"Do I look as if I'm joking?" Hard to tell when your face is always that ugly.

"Damn it! Damn you! Damn everyone!" Okay I over reacted.

"I spoke to Heihachi and he's happy to take you on as a student"

Oh, so that's his name! This dude must be raking in the dosh if he owns a school as well!

I sat in front of my mirror on the dressing table, putting my hair into two high pigtails. My skirt kept rising up to my ass which _did not_ please me! Today would be HELL! Nobody likes the new girl, do they? Especially a Chinese girl in a Japanese school. I put on my black eyeliner and my Burberry perfume and I was ready. Sort of. Giving an immense sigh I left my room and headed downstairs.

"You look beautiful, dumpling!" mom said. What is it with 'child' and 'dumpling'?

"Aren't you supposed to be in work?"

"I'm taking you to school this morning, pumpkin"

Oh great. Going with my mom. Knowing her she'd take my to my first class holding my hand. She took me to the 'company car' outside and we were greeted by big, angry dark clouds. If it rains I'm gonna be pissed. Guess what! Its my lucky day!

TBC…

A/N: Did you enjoy? If you do then please review! But no flames! Thank you! This is just a start and it will get better! I'll write more if you review! Send me ideas if you like!

Sayonara! P


	2. Into The Unknown

A/N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate people spending time reading and commenting on this fic! I wrote these in order I received reviews!

Diamond Xiaoli: _Thanks for my first review! Greatly appreciated! Hope you enjoy the rest of the story!_

Frozen-in-fire: _Hope my story lives up to your expectations! Thanks for your review!!_

Almighty Goddess: _The plot will get better and I hope you like this chapter! _

Karisan-karisan: _Don't panic! Jin is coming! I wouldn't do that to Xiao! Thanks for your kind words! Yay! Someone who shares the same interests as me! Woo! Tatsuya is the best, huh! Lol! Keep reviewing! _

Faye-san: _Glad you liked! Enjoy this chapter!_

Reina-183: _Glad you like! Xiao may have it rough soon! Things will get better for her though! Thank you for your review!_

Moonbeams-stardust: _Yes another Xiaoyin! Can't get enough of it! Thank you for the review!_

Czee: _Hey! Thanks! Dumpling is a pretty bad thing to be called at sixteen! PlaidBad, right! Eeek I feel sorry for Xiao too! Well hopefully this chapter will give you an opinion! This chapter is a lot longer than the last! Enjoy!_

iLLusi0nz: _Thanks for the review! Yeah Dir en Grey are great! I've just ordered one of their albums off Hope this chapter keeps you interested! _

Here's the next chapter! Hope you like! ) And thanks to _karisan-karisan_ for putting pressure (if pressure is the right word) on me to update this!! Well, here we go!

**.:.Chapter 1 Into the Unknown.:.**

Oh great! Just great! First day at my new school and its bloody raining! Typical! It would happen to me wouldn't it?

"You ready Xiao?" mom asked me

I simply nodded. I wasn't very enthusiastic about school even though I do get good grades-except in math. You always find in every school a bunch of slappa's who call the people below them in school society' names. I knew they would be hear too so I planned to stay out of their way. Suddenly the car came to a halt. My nightmare begins.

"Okay honey, have fun now!"

Here we go! I took a step out of the BMW and before I knew it, the car was gone! Charming! I studied the area around me. Big, dark buildings, a golden statue of what must have been Mishima and teenagers littered everywhere! I began to walk towards the group of youngsters. Even though it was tipping it down they still acted like animals. I started to weave in and out of the crowds and made my way to what I called 'The passage to hell'. Stumbling through the door, I saw the corridor. It was long and full of people, which intimidated me a little. I started walking down the corridor and I could feel people's eyes glaring daggers at me, as if I was a walking, talking piece of shit! It took me by surprise when a girl ran into me, sending me crashing to the ground. I put my hands on the ground, pushing me up. I looked at the brown haired girl who had a guilty expression on her face.

"Oh, I am so sorry! I didn't see where I was going!" she stood up and helped me to my feet.

"That's alright"

"Your new aren't you?"

"Yeah its my first day"

She extended her arm "I'm Hirano Miharu "

I took her hand and shook it. "Ling Xiaoyu"

"Your Chinese?"

"Uh huh"

"Cool! D'ya know what class your in Xiaoyu?"

"Math first period"

Miharu smiled. "Me too! Stick with me and you'll be fine!"

Miharu's words reassured me. "Thanks Miharu"

"C'mon! You don't wanna be late, do you?" She guided me to our first class. Math isn't my best subject and I hate it! We were the last in the class and the female teacher glanced at me.

"Go take your seat Miharu. You come here for a minute dear."

Shame! Oh the shame! I walked over to her and stood in front of the oversized black board in the front of the class.

"Everyone this is Ling Xiaoyu." She stood behind me and put her hands on my shoulders. "Be nice as its scary being new. Xiaoyu, I'm Tanaka-san and I'll be teaching you math. You can take a seat next to Miharu as she sees to be your friend."

I shyly smiled and went to my seat next to Miharu at the back of the class. I was glad Tanaka-san was nice. I felt accepted.

Math went all right. Miharu and me made paper airplanes and threw them at the class nerd! Okay that was mean but it was sure a hell lot of fun! After math we walked down the corridor. I felt more relaxed with Miharu being with me.

"Can I ask you somethin'?"

"Sure Mi, what's up!"

She looked at me and we stood in the middle of the corridor. "Have you ever cheered before?"

My face went blank. "Eh?"

"Cheerleading Xiao. Have you ever done any cheerleading?"

"Uh no. But I used to do gymnastics if that helps?"

"Well there's a spot open on the first team and you should go for it!"

"How is there a spot open?"

"One of the girls had-'' she looked around and whispered "rabies"

"Nasty!"

"So what do you say?"

"Is that the uniform?" I pointed to what Miharu was wearing.

"Indeed. Anyway, guys dig cheerleaders"

I thought hard. "What do I have to do to get in?"

We sat on the lunch table on our own after the tryouts, which I aced! Not that I'm bragging! I wore my uniform, which was navy blue short sleeve top with 'M' (probably for Mishima) on the front and a pleated skirt. Way better than the other piece of crap I had to wear. I sat eating cold, mushy chips. Yum.

"Your so talented Xiao!"

"Thanks Mi. I was good, wasn't I?"

Then two guys, who were older than us, came to the table and one of them gave Miharu a big fat kiss. Then the two of them sat down on front of us.

"Hey guys! I'd like you to meet my new friend. This is Ling Xiaoyu. She's just moved here."

I gave my biggest smile.

"Xiao, this is my scrumptious boyfriend Hwoarang." She pointed to the red haired Korean dude.

"Sup?" I asked

"And Xiao, this is Kazama Jin "

I looked at the Black haired Japanese guy. "Hey!"

"Hi" he replied

"You in the cheerleading team already Xiao?" Hwoarang questioned

"Sure am"

"Do you guys wanna go trash the library?" Jin wondered.

"Sure!" Miharu said

"Why not. I'm up for it"

"Good to see our Chinese friend isn't boring" Hwoarang stated.

"Lets go! This food is rank!" Miharu screwed up her face in disgust.

Me, Miharu, Jin and Hwoarang left the canteen and headed to the library. Never trashed a library before.

I got home at four o'clock and collapsed onto the sofa when Uncle Wang came up to me.

"Good day?"

"Yeah! It was fun!"

"What are you wearing!?"

"I'm in the cheerleading squad now. Isn't that great?"

"I'm impressed! I knew those gym lessons would come in handy. By the way we are going over Heihachi's for dinner tonight."

Oh boy, not a dinner with the old fart? I'd rather lick a dead seal thank you!

"Fine" I dully said. Mom came into the room. "Did Wang tell you abo-"

"Ya I know we're going for a meal, whatever"

"I heard he has a cute grandson a bit older than you"

Cute grandson, huh?

"Now go get changed"

"Yes mom"

I legged it upstairs and I slipped into my long pink dress and put on a little make up. I redid my pigtails and put on my heart locket that mom bought me for my fourteenth birthday. I started to think about Jin for some reason. My lack of self control got the better of me! _Do I find him attractive? Am I ready for a boyfriend? I wonder what it would be like to kiss him!_ Stop it Xiao! Think of the cute grandson. _I wonder if he is as cute as Jin?_ Did I just call Jin cute? Uh oh! Not a good sign!

Mom, Uncle Wang and me stepped out of the car and stood in front of the Mishima Manor. We couldn't really see it, as it was now dark. We advanced to the door and I rang the doorbell. An old freak in his seventies opened the door with a big ugly grin on his face.

"Good evening! Come in" He led us inside. The place was wonderful! Chandeliers hung from the ceiling in the Great Hall and it was if we were in a fairytale! This cute grandson must be rolling in it! He took us to the Dining Room and imagine my surprise when I saw Jin! My jaw felt like it hit the ground.

"Hey Xiao!"

"Uh, hey Jin!"

We sat down. Mom sat opposite Jun, Uncle Wang sat opposite Kazuya and I sat opposite Jin. Then the old git, ahem I mean Heihachi introduced us to his family.

"This is my son, Kazuya. Next to him is his lovely wife Jun and beside her is her son, Jin." He said with no enthusiasm at all.

Then it hit me. Jin is the cute grandson! I looked at him. _Wow he does look cute! And he's rich! And loads of fun!_ Here I go again! Then mom introduced us. Oh. My. God.

"As you know this is Wang and this is my darling precious baby Xiaoyu."

I wanted to DIE!! But being polite I simply smiled.

"So, Xiaoyu. How d'ya like being in the cheerleading team?" Jun asked me.

"Its fun but it will be hard work"

"I bet Jin would love to watch you 'strut your stuff'!"

Everyone was laughing- except Jin and me. My face grew redder by the second. I wished for the ground to swallow me whole.

"Shut it mom!"

"Calm down Jin it was only a joke"

I looked at Jin who mouthed "Sorry" to me. That started me thinking- again. _What would it be like being a rich guy's girlfriend?_ I had to leave. Right then.

"Where are you going Xiao?" Uncle Wang wondered

"I need some fresh air" I stood up and left the table. I found my way to the front door and stepped outside to be greeted by a chilly breeze. My head and heart were having a battle about a guy I'd known for what-a day?

"Are you alright?"

I was startled to hear a voice and turned around to see Jin look at me in concern.

"Uh yeah I'm f-fine. Just thinking"

'_Of you'. _Thank God that wasn't said aloud!

"Wanna talk about it?"

_No!!!_ "Its okay. I just need to clear my mind"

I was surprised to feel his arm snake around my shoulder. "If you wanna talk you know where I am"

Why was he so concerned? "Thanks Jin."

He took his arm from around my shoulder and walked towards the door. "Goodnight Xiao" he softly whispered

"Night Jin"

TBC…

A/N: I hate my computer! I saved my story to floppy disk and now it won't let me open my story so it may take a while to update, as I have to type it up again! Gomen ne! cries I'm so annoyed! Throws computer out of window Please make me happy and review! Thank you!

Peace out! P

-x-


End file.
